Diabetes mellitus (DM) is a group of diseases characterized by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in insulin production, insulin action, or both. The term diabetes mellitus describes a metabolic disorder of multiple aetiology characterized by chronic hyperglycaemia with disturbances of carbohydrate, fat and protein metabolism. The metabolism disturbance effect is resulting from defects in insulin secretion, insulin action, or both. The effects of diabetes mellitus include long-term damage, dysfunction and failure of various organs.
There are at least seven different classes of agents used as monotherapy, or in combinations for the treatment of diabetes mellitus. These include metformin, sulphonylureas, meglinitides, alpha-glucosidase inhibitors, thiazolidinediones, glucagon like peptide-1 agonists and insulin. Many conventional agents frequently exhibit reduced efficacy over time, leading to inadequate glycaemic control. Several of these agents are also associated with adverse effects that include weight gain, hypoglycemia and gastrointestinal distress. There is a need therefore, for alternative therapies that can overcome the limitations associated with conventional anti-hyperglycemic medications.
The conventional agents used to treat type 2 diabetes frequently exhibit reduced efficacy over time leading to inadequate glycaemic control and are also associated with adverse effects. Hence, there is a need for alternative therapies that can overcome the limitations associated with conventional antidiabetic agents.